Rayna's breakdown
by gtargirl
Summary: What happens when Teddy and Tandy call someone to calm Rayna down as she throws glassware?


2.15

What if when Rayna breaks down they call Deacon?

Where is she? He asked as Tandy met him at the door, him having jumped from his car, barely waiting for the engine to stop.

Daddy's office. Tandy said, as Megan joined them on the front steps.

Tandy and Megan followed him to the office, broken glass strewn around the room, Teddy trying to talk her down.

Deacon walked over to her, sitting down next to her and hugging her to him tightly.

Hey shhh. Deacon said softly, brushing her hair with his hand as her wet face burrowed into his chest, still sobbing.

Deacon shifted, sitting and lifting her onto his lap, leaning against Lamar's desk so he could rock her back a bit further, burying his face into her hair.

Didn't think you had it together. Deacon whispered, before looking up. Tandy, Teddy and Megan had left the room.

Hey… what made you throw the decanter? This place stinks. Deacon said.

I'm sick of lies ruining this family. She sniffled.

You did what you had to do. Deacon said.

Look at the picture over there… I'm sitting on Daddy's lap. Rayna said.

Mmm… cutie. Deacon replied.

Who's eyes do I have? She asked.

Deacon tried to study the picture from their spot three metres away.

What do you see? She asked.

He reached for her chin, tilting it towards him.

I never met your mama… Deacon said.

Who do you know that has my eyes? She asked.

Watty. Deacon said.

Look at how my Daddy is holding me, his eyes haven't moved from Tandy… it's like Maddie when she called from Teddy's wedding. Rayna said.

What did she say? Deacon asked.

Will Deacon ever look at me like Dad looks at Daphne? Rayna asked.

Come on… Let's get out of here. Deacon said, standing up with her still in his arms.

Deacon shifted her in his arms as he carried her past Teddy, Megan and Tandy.

I'm going to take her home. Deacon said.

I'll um… Megan began.

I can take you home. Teddy said.

I bet you can. Deacon replied, walking out of the house.

Deacon sat her in the passenger seat, buckling her seat belt in carefully around her, wiping the tears from her face.

He jumped in the car and drove her away from her father's house.

Where are we going? She asked as he pulled into a parking lot downtown.

To sort this out. Deacon said.

What if she made the same mistake I did? Rayna asked.

Then… you be grateful Watty's been around so much of your career… he may not have been your Daddy but he's been there, it's not too late… Maddie is my daughter Ray, I taught her to ride a bike, I held her finger as she toddled around backstage, I sang her to sleep, I burped her, fed her puree, I got the good part of parenting, don't think I changed more than half a dozen nappies. Deacon said.

And now… now I'm watching her grow up… I love her Ray, but I loved her before I knew she was mine. She's yours… but to know she's ours… you and me… it's pretty special.,, but Watty can't love you anymore than he already does. Deacon said.

Hey Rayna. I'm sorry to hear about Lamar. Watty said, opening his arms to wrap around her, Deacon let go of her and pushed her forward slightly.

What are you two doing here? Watty asked.

Can we go to your office? Deacon asked.

Sure. Watty said.

Deacon took Rayna back into his arms as they entered Watty's office.

We um… want to talk to you about something. Deacon said, sitting down opposite Watty, pulling her onto his lap.

About what? Watty asked.

We were… looking at a photo in Lamar's office and we… kind of wanted to know if you had any… if you and Virginia were seeing each other before Ray was born. Deacon said.

Why? Watty asked.

Rayna thinks you might be her Dad. Deacon said.

What? Watty asked.

Maybe we could… get a DNA test done. Deacon said.

Ok. Watty replied.

You were… you were seeing my Mum back then? Rayna asked.

You could… probably compare your mother and I to you and Deacon… except we… did have the physical relationship. Watty said.

Deacon took the letter from the courier, signing for it.

He carried the envelope up the stairs. He'd stayed here last night with her, holding her while she cried herself to sleep on her bed. She slept upstairs now and he carried the envelope tentatively up the stairs with two mugs of coffee.

He didn't know what he hoped the letter said but paying the lab to rush the results seemed like a good idea, somewhere on the other side of town Watty would be getting the same envelope.

He edged her door open, seeing her stretch on the bed.

Hey. She said softly.

Hey. He replied, handing her a mug.

She reached for the envelope but he held it tightly.

Wait a minute. He replied, putting his mug down and climbing onto the bed behind her.

I think you should put your mug down… Deacon said.

She drained the cup, and put it next to his on the bedside table.

Alright… get over here. Deacon said, tugging her to the opposite edge of the bed.

Deke. She whispered.

Trying to get you away from breakables. Deacon said.

Let me see it. She said.

He handed her the envelope, his arms tightening around her.

99.7% match. She read, putting the page down on the bed, shifting in his arms to bury her head in his chest again.

Deacon held her to him, knotting a hand through her hair.

Why is it you? She asked, mumbled by his wet t shirt.

Why is what me? He asked.

Why are you here? With me? After Maddie… She said.

Ray… it's always been you and me… through everything. It always will be. Deacon said.

You should go home, Megan will be worried about you. Rayna said.

I'm not going anywhere. Deacon replied, hearing the doorbell.

You gonna come get the door with me this time? Deacon asked.

She shrugged.

Deacon slid them off the bed, throwing her over his shoulder.

Deacon. She squealed as he carried her down the stairs, her hair dangling over her head, as her legs dangled in the air.

He opened her door to see Watty, letter in hand.

Hey Watty. Deacon said.

Hey Deacon. Watty said, pleased that Rayna had company.

Did you… get the letter? Watty asked.

You're my Dad. Rayna said, Deacon helping her back to the ground.

Deacon held her on the couch, Watty had left half an hour ago, after a few hours of reminiscing of memories of when Rayna was younger.

Can I make you lunch? Deacon asked.

Not hungry. She replied.

You got to eat babe. He replied.

Do you think we're like them? She asked.

What? Like… that we loved each other even when you were married? That we've never stopped… that if, one of us had died… we'd never get over it, never love, properly again? He asked.

She nodded.

Yeah… I think we're kind of like them. Deacon replied.

I don't know how he can be calm about it. Rayna said.

Because… he knows that you were born out of love, that he and your Mum loved each other… he was still around Ray… Deacon said.

I love you. She said softly.

I love you too. He replied, as she shifted to kiss him.

A few minutes into their kiss, she shifted further to straddle his lap, Deacon pulling her closer, one hand behind her head, the other on her butt, grinding her into him.

Bed. She said.

Deacon stood up from the couch, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Oh baby… don't… oh… He said, as he carried her up the stairs, her hands going to his belt.

You tryna kill us? He asked, as he tripped near her bed, throwing her on the bed, her pulling him down on to her, as she pushed his undone trousers down and off his legs, as he kissed her, she pulled her t shirt up, separating from him for a millisecond for both of them to pull it over her head, her hands going to his shirt, undoing a few buttons before pulling it from his chest, a few of the bottom buttons breaking off.

That was my favourite shirt. He said.

We'll get a new one. She replied, as he pushed the leggings from her waist, going to kiss her breast through the thin lace bra.

He grabbed her leg, lifting her up the bed further, before he pulled at the bra with his teeth, tearing a hole in it.

Deacon. She groaned.

We'll get a new one. He replied, kissing her as he shifted over her, her hands going to his back.

Please. She moaned.

He slid into her, watching her face carefully, grinning as she moaned at him and dug her finger nails into his back.

What's the grin for? She asked.

You. He replied.

They moaned in sync as they moved.

He grinned again as he felt her tighten, one of her legs shifting as she tugged him in for another deep kiss, deeper than the others.

Oh my god. She moaned, as he lay on her carefully.

Yeah that was somethin'. Deacon said, before he pulled out of her, rolling onto his back, pulling her to lie on him.

He took her hand that was trailing finger nails over his chest and held it.

You gonna marry me, one day? Deacon asked.

She giggled.

Are you? He asked.

Why would we get married? She asked.

Cos we love each other. He replied.

You're… dating someone. Rayna said.

Marry me. He said.

Deacon… I'm dating someone. She whispered.

Marry me. He said again.

As far as marriage proposals go… it's not your best. Rayna replied.

Do I need to… do some convincing? He asked.

You really want to marry me? She asked.

Only about twenty five years now. He replied.

Wait here. She said, sliding from the bed.

You really shouldn't walk around naked near me. He called, as her bare back and bottom disappeared into her walk in closet.

What do you call that? He asked, as she came back in a short silk robe, tied loosely around her waist.

A robe. She replied.

It's some robe… Deacon replied, as she crawled back onto the bed.

You like it? She asked.

Yeah I like it. Deacon replied, untying it and pushing it from her shoulders.

You just trying to distract me? He asked.

From what? She asked.

Wanting to marry you. He replied.

Sh… She replied, kissing him.

Deacon held her to him as he shifted on the bed, so he rested against the pillows.

I could do this for the rest of my life. Deacon said.

Me too. She replied.

So you gonna? He asked.

Gonna what? She asked.

Marry me? He said.

I guess I… could… put that ring on that you gave me… all those years ago. She said.

Mmm… or we could get you something with bling. Deacon replied.

No, no bling. Rayna replied.

Mmm… you still got… the ring? He asked, taking her left hand.

Yes baby, I still got the ring. She replied, holding the hand up for him, his ring on it.

Looks good on you. Deacon said.

Mmm… does, doesn't it? She asked.

Good name for a song… Deacon said.

What? She asked.

Wearing only my ring. Deacon replied.

She kissed him, as his hands went to her hips.

Want to have engaged sex? He asked.

She nodded.

Was that the… mmm, doorbell? Rayna asked, as she met Deacon's thrusts from her spot on his lap.

Yep. Deacon said.

How fast can you… She moaned, he flipped her over, thrusting into her.

Oh god. She moaned, as his hand slid between them, rubbing her clit.

Deacon. She moaned.

They came together in a burst of thrusts, one long kiss to mute their moans.

You reckon they're still at the door? Deacon asked.

Dunno. She replied.

You want to go get it? He asked.

Not really. She replied.

You might want to wear more than that tiny robe. He said, as she got up.

You reckon? She asked, as she pulled her tights on and picked her bra up off the floor.

What is this? She asked, throwing it at him.

I thought I was quite handy. Deacon replied, as the doorbell rang again and she pulled a thick jumper on from her bedside table.

She raced down the stairs, glancing in one of the mirrors on the stairs she tried to straighten her hair out before she opened the door.

Hey sugar. Luke said.

Luke? She asked.

Yeah sugar… figured I should be here while you're going through this. To lose a parent, yikes. Luke said, trying to hug her.

What are you… you were in Australia. She said.

I know, nothing insurance can't cover. He replied.

What's on your hand? Luke asked, taking her left hand.

Oh… Rayna said.

What is this outfit? Luke asked.

I was sleeping. Rayna replied.

We can go back to bed. Good way to fight jetlag. Luke said.

My girls are gonna be here soon… you know… we… found out some more of Daddy's secrets yesterday and I really just… need some time with them… I'm sorry. Rayna said.

I can come back… you can get yourself cleaned up, freshen up, we can meet up for dinner. Luke said.

Mmm... Rayna began.

Who was at the door? Deacon asked, walking down the stairs.

Deacon? Deacon's here. Luke said.

He's family. Rayna replied.

Family? You said you were sleeping. Luke said.

Man… she's having a tough week, why don't you just… give her a break. Deacon said.

You can go now, I'm here. Luke replied.

Luke. Just.. D can you please go… upstairs? Rayna asked, as another car pulled into their drive way, her girls jumping from the backseat as the car stopped, Teddy behind the wheel and Megan in the passenger seat.

Hey girls. Rayna cooed.

Mum! Daphne squealed, hugging her.

Dad! Maddie squealed, rushing past Luke and Rayna to hug Deacon.

Hey baby. Deacon said, looking between Megan and Teddy.

Why don't y'all go inside and… get some cookies out. Rayna said.

Can we make triple chocolate cookies? Daphne asked.

You can. Rayna replied.

I'm sorry Luke… I… didn't expect you to come back, really. Rayna said.

Sugar, it's what we do. Luke said.

Luke I… I can't be with you. If there's one thing I take away from… my… well… father, dying… and the stuff I've found out in the last two days it's… that life is short and… family is so precious and I… need to focus on that. Rayna said.

Deacon helping you sleep? Luke asked.

Deacon is helping me sort through the lies that are my life. Rayna replied.

You telling me we're over? Luke asked.

Luke… She said.

Because if I go Rayna, I ain't coming back. Luke said.

I don't want to hurt you. Rayna said.

Don't dump me then, just a thought… Luke said.

I'm sorry. Rayna said.

Yeah me too Rayna. Luke replied, turning around and walking away.

Rayna walked back into the house, seeing the girls in the kitchen with their backs to the open plan, Deacon was focused on the two girls, Megan and Teddy standing by the breakfast bench, murmuring to one another.

She walked through the kitchen and went quietly up the stairs, she stepped into her shower, enjoying two minutes under the spray before stepping back out, drying herself off and wrapping the towel tightly around herself as she walked to the wardrobe, dressing in a pair of jeans and a t shirt, before putting her wet hair up in a messy bun.

She looked at the ring on her ring finger, wondering whether she should keep it on or take it off.

As she walked downstairs, her hands firmly in her back pockets, she saw Deacon put a tray of cookies in the oven, with her daughters. The scene almost broke her heart again.

We thought the cookies might help you mama. Daphne said.

Thanks sweet girl. Rayna said.

I don't ever want my daddy to die. Daphne said.

Daphne. Maddie chastised.

Girls, why don't you go… wash your hands. Teddy said.

Teddy waited until the girls were out of the room.

How're you going today? Teddy asked.

Fine. Rayna replied.

Rayna… your outburst in your fathers office was not… fine. Teddy said.

He's not my father. Rayna said.

What do you mean? Teddy asked.

He's not my father. Watty is. Rayna replied.

What? Teddy asked.

99.7%. Rayna replied.

Did you only just find out? Megan asked.

This morning. Rayna replied.

Does Watty know? Teddy asked.

We had to get him to do a DNA sample. He knows. Deacon said.

Does Tandy know? Teddy asked.

Rayna shrugged.

How did you find out? Teddy asked.

There's a photo of the four of us… I'm on Daddy's lap… I was about three… I've got Watty's eyes. Rayna replied.

Are the cookies ready yet? Daphne asked, and Rayna looked to her girls, Maddie had tears in her eyes, she'd heard something.

So he's not our grandfather? Maddie asked.

He's still your grandfather sweetie… Deacon said.

But he's not, is he? Maddie asked, walking into her Mum's arms.

Maddie. He is your grandfather, just like Teddy's your Dad, too. Deacon said.

What? I don't understand. Daphne said.

C'mere. Deacon called, encouraging her to walk into the kitchen, lifting her up when she got to him. He stood next to Rayna, Daphne on his hip, one hand on Maddie's shoulder, watching Rayna carefully.

Well… you know how Maddie… and you are… sisters, but you have different Daddy's? Rayna asked.

Mmm… My Daddy is Daddy, and Maddie's is Uncle Deacon. Daphne said.

Right… well, Aunt Tandy's Daddy was Pawpaw… and my Daddy is Uncle Watty. Rayna said.

Well why don't we go to Uncle Watty's for thanksgiving? Daphne asked.

Because Mama didn't know. Deacon said gently.

But mama's old. Why didn't they tell her? Daphne asked.

Those cookies look good, want to see if they're ready with me? Deacon asked.

Yes! Daphne squealed.

Alright. You sit tight here on the bench… I'll get the hot tray. Deacon said, sitting her on the kitchen bench before going to the oven.

Deacon opened the oven and took the tray out, placing it on a wooden board, dumping the towel and squeezing Rayna's hand that was around their daughter still.

I want to stay with mama this week Daddy. Daphne said.

What's the… threat level now? Rayna asked.

Police are talking to Albert… tracing bank payments, there is no threat level anymore. Teddy said.

You've been with me for a few weeks baby girl, maybe you should stay at Daddy's. Rayna told her youngest.

But you're sad. Remember, when you said that we made Daddy less sad, I want to make you less sad. Daphne said.

Thank you sweet girl, I am fine. Rayna replied.

I think that's a wonderful idea Daph. Teddy said.

I'll get the cookies off the tray. Maddie said.

Can I have a hug now? Daphne asked her Mum.

You sure can. Rayna replied, hugging her daughter as she sat on the bench.

Was Uncle Watty mad like Uncle Deacon? Daphne asked.

No baby… Rayna replied.

Will he come to Christmas lunch? Daphne asked.

Uh… Rayna began.

So many questions sweetheart… let's give mama a break… she doesn't know all the answers yet, why don't you get some bowls ready and we'll have ice cream with hot cookies. Deacon said.

Rayna, Maddie and Daphne had bowls of ice cream with hot cookies, Deacon sending them into the den for cuddles on the couch.

What's going on here? Deacon asked Teddy and Megan as he scooped ice cream into the three remaining bowls.

Deacon… Megan said.

No… just tell it to me straight. Deacon said.

I like her, a lot. Teddy said.

Deacon looked at Megan.

I didn't… intend for this to happen. She said.

And hey man… we can stop. Teddy said.

What? You can stop liking her? Deacon asked.

Deacon… I know I said I could deal with you being linked to Rayna but… yesterday just… highlighted how linked you two are. Megan said.

I wish you luck. Excuse me. Deacon said, taking his bowl into the den, seeing the girls on the long lounge.

Hey… Rayna said softly.

Hey… room for me? He asked.

Come up on my lap baby. Rayna told Daphne, lifting her onto her lap so Deacon could sit next to her.

Alright, bed time girls. Rayna said, as the movie they were watching ended.

Goodnight Dad. Maddie said, hugging Deacon.

Night Maddie. Deacon said.

See you Uncle Deacon. Daphne said.

Dad might be… here in the morning, would that be okay? Rayna asked.

Like… coming back in the morning, or staying here? Maddie asked.

Staying here… you know how I… sleep in with you girls when you're upset… well… he did that last night and it helped me sleep. Rayna said.

Is that what you're calling it now? Are you still dating other people? Maddie asked.

No Maddie, we're not… dating other people. Deacon said.

What's the ring on Mum's finger? Maddie asked.

It's a friendship ring, bed. Rayna said.

I'll tuck you in in a minute Maddie. Deacon said.

The girls walked up the stairs and Rayna turned to him.

C'mere. Deacon said, patting his lap.

She sat on his lap, meeting him in a kiss.

Is it ok? She asked.

That I stay? Baby, it's great. There is no where I'd rather be than here with my family. Deacon said.


End file.
